lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Littlest Pet Shop consists of 26 episodes, bringing the series to a total of 52 episodes. It premiered on November 2, 2013 with Missing Blythe and The Nest Hats Craze!. It ended on April 12, 2014, with parts 1 and 2 of The Expo Factor. Episodes No. overall No. in season Title Directed by Written by Original air date U.S. viewers (in millions) 27 1 "Missing Blythe" Dallas Parker Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill November 2, 2013 0.21 The pets miss Blythe while she is away, so they devise a plan to visit her at fashion summer camp. Song: "F.U.N. Song" sung by Blythe, with Fashion University North students 28 2 "The Nest Hats Craze!" Dallas Parker Merriwether Williams November 2, 2013 0.23 The pets must take care of a chick named Hubble that came from Blythe's wild "Nest Hat" until Blythe can find the baby chick's mother. 29 3 "Eight Arms to Hold You" Dallas Parker Tom Minton November 9, 2013 0.30 Russell becomes ecstatic as he reviews the plans for his first slumber party while with Blythe at the day camp. Jealous that they are not invited, Sunil and Vinnie make plans to crash their party. Meanwhile, Mrs. Twombly notices her supplies are being consumed by something, and jokingly cites a poltergeist as the cause of it, which awakens Russell's superstitions about a ghost he read up on. Later, Sunil and Vinnie's attempt to break into the pet shop sends the city without power, causing Russell to hallucinate an octopus-like creature trying to devour him. 30 4 "Heart of Parkness" Dallas Parker Story by : Mitch Larson & Adam Beechen Teleplay by : Adam Beechen November 16, 2013 0.21 Sunil becomes a hero of raccoons in City Park after facing down Steve, but he must decide whether to remain their king or return to the Littlest Pet Shop. 31 5 "Pawlm Reading" Dallas Parker Corey Powell November 23, 2013 0.27 Mrs. Twombly is inspired to set up a booth for a self-proclaimed pet psychic by the name of Finola, after she demonstrates her mind-reading on the pets by describing their personalities (while getting them entirely wrong). However, her predictions for other customer's pets break the bank for Mrs. Twombly; all her prognoses revolve around the pet wanting a brand of dog food. Meanwhile, the pets suffer while trying to mold themselves into Finola's personality readings, trying to avoid disrupting her partnership with Mrs. Twombly. When Blythe sees what is happening, Finola's pet sugar glider, Sweet Cheeks, may have the answer for Blythe as to what his owner's business really is. 32 6 "The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly" Dallas Parker Guy Toubes November 30, 2013 0.25 A reality TV show informs Mrs. Twombly that there's treasure rumored to be buried under the shop and while the pets join in the search, a series of flashbacks reveal how Littlest Pet Shop got its start. 33 7 "What, Meme Worry?" Dallas Parker Evan Gore & Heather Lombard December 7, 2013 0.16 Sunil's picture on the web becomes a viral sensation, sending Zoe into fits of jealousy, and the Biskit Twins into fits of vanity. Songs: "We're Havin' a Party, Party" sung by Unknown and "Two Times as Cute" sung by Biskit Twins, with Monsieur LeGrande 34 8 "The Big, Feathered Parade" Dallas Parker Tom Minton December 14, 2013 0.26 When Blythe discovers her costume designs for the Big Feathered Parade have been stolen by another designer Ramon, she enlists her pet pals to help her prove the work is hers while Vinnie tries to please his idol, Bruce, this year's parade grand marshal. Song: "I-Guana Rhumba" sung by Vinnie 35 9 "A Day at the Museum" Dallas Parker Merriwether Williams December 21, 2013 0.30 When the pets get lost in the Museum of Natural History and Science it's up to Blythe to track them down before the museum closes or she is caught by the security guard. Song: "Dino-pets" sung by Zoe, Minka and Penny Ling 36 10 "Alligators and Handbags" Dallas Parker Adam Beechen December 28, 2013 0.30 Blythe fights to regain her confidence after a critique session with a famously intimidating Mona Autumn, while the pets contend with a new day camper – Wiggles McSunbask with bullying tendencies. 37 11 "Blythe's Big Idea" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher January 4, 2014 0.25 Blythe trades in her beloved scooter for a sales kiosk so she can enter the International Pet Fashion Expo. Meanwhile, Roger's airline launches a "Pet Jet" service and the pets use it to launch one of their biggest fantasies yet. Song: "Pet Friendly Skies" sung by the pets 38 12 "Commercial Success" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher January 11, 2014 0.21 Business is slow at the Littlest Pet Shop so Mrs. Twombly agrees to let Blythe and her friends shoot a TV commercial. Song: "Come to the Littlest Pet Shop" sung by the pets 39 13 "So Interesting" Dallas Parker Evan Gore & Heather Lombard January 18, 2014 0.18 When the pets share their "most interesting stories", Penny Ling invents a fascinating tale where she saves "the Green Bean Fairies" by confronting "the Crab Witch". 40 14 "To Paris With Zoe" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Adam Beechen Teleplay by : Adam Beechen January 25, 2014 0.17 Blythe fills in for Zoe's owners and accompanies her to a dog show in Paris and soon both are smitten; Blythe with Paris and Zoe with a handsome miming street dog named Philippe. Song: "Chez Paris" sung by the pets sans Zoe and Vinnie 41 15 "Super Sunil" Dallas Parker Guy Toubes February 1, 2014 0.27 Penny Ling convinces Sunil that he has superpowers to give him confidence, while Blythe helps find the perfect parking spot for the Sweet Delights truck. Song: "El Cobra Cabra" sung by Chorus 42 16 "Sweet Pepper" Dallas Parker Julie McNally-Cahill & Tim Cahill February 8, 2014 0.25 Pepper is smitten with Captain Cuddles to the day camp, but has no idea how to express herself around him and Blythe has her hands full babysitting Buttercream while trying to finish reading a new book. 43 17 "Shanghai Hi-Jinks" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Tom Minton Teleplay by : Tom Minton February 15, 2014 0.31 When Blythe and the pets travel to Shanghai to attend a ceremony honoring Mrs. Twombly as originator of Kung Fu Quilting, Penny Ling is reunited with family she never knew she had. Meanwhile the pets prepare a Chinese dragon dance to ward off spirits. Song: "Dance Fu Fighting" sung by Vinnie 44 18 "Grounded" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Corey Powell Teleplay by : Corey Powell February 22, 2014 0.16 The results of DNA testing for Zoe and Minka cause panic in the day camp. Meanwhile, Roger is laid off from his job as a pilot, and assumes the role of the Biskit twin's personal assistant and chauffeur instead. Song: "Biskit Twins Rhapsody" sung by Roger and Biskit Twins 45 19 "Inside Job" Dallas Parker Tom Minton March 1, 2014 0.28 The pets are driven to madness trying to identify a hum resonating from inside the shop, while Blythe runs for class president against the Biskits. Song: "Two For One" sung by Biskit Twins 46 20 "Plane it on Rio!" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill, & Guy Toubes Teleplay by : Guy Toubes March 8, 2014 0.36 An old nemesis shows up to defeat Blythe and the pets competing in the Carnival parade in Rio. Song: "Song of Brazil" sung by Minka, with rainforest animals 47 21 "Littlest Bigfoot" Dallas Parker Story by : Dallas Parker and Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher March 15, 2014 0.15 Roger takes Blythe and the pets to go camping to find Bigfoot, whom Penny Ling befriends. Meanwhile, Blythe discovers the Biskits destroying the forest. Song: "Just Unplug" sung by Chorus 48 22 "Sunil's Sick Day" Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally-Cahill, Tim Cahill & Merriwether Williams Teleplay by : Merriwether Williams March 22, 2014 0.29 Russell tries to reconcile Sunil and Vinnie's friendship after an emotional falling out sparks between them. Song: "Cyril McFlip" sung by Russell, with Zoe, Minka and Penny Ling 49 23 "The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble" Dallas Parker Adam Beechen March 29, 2014 0.31 Russell and Blythe find themselves in a (partially imagined) state of solitude. 50 24 "Standup Stinker" Dallas Parker Guy Toubes April 5, 2014 0.33 The pets try to convince Minka that she is the first monkey to land on Mars, and Pepper asks Blythe for input for her stand-up comedy act. 51 52 25 26 "The Expo Factor" (Part 1 &2) Dallas Parker Story by : Julie McNally Cahill, Tim Cahill & Roger Eschbacher Teleplay by : Roger Eschbacher Story by : Julie McNally Cahill, Tim Cahill & Adam Beechen Teleplay by : Adam Beechen April 12, 2014 0.18 Blythe is majorly stressing about the upcoming International Pet Fashion Expo and her concerns increase dramatically when she's asked to do a photo shoot for top fashion magazine, Très Blasé. Blythe finally makes it to the International Pet Fashion Expo, but the Biskits sabotage her at every turn, making her think her nightmares about everything going wrong at IPFE might actually be coming true! Songs: "All Around The World" sung by Delilah and the pets and "Won't Have To Look Too Far" sung by the pets Trivia *This is the only season where Josh Sharp never appeared. *In this season, Blythe and the pets go to three different countries: France, China and Brazil. Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Lists Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Songs Of The Episodes Category:Season 2 Galleries